


Snip-Snap (Kiss-centric Drabbles / Oneshots based on Tumblr Prompts)

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff, Write a Kiss Scene Challenge from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: A collection of [Diakko & Charoix] drabbles in response to the 'Send me a Ship and a Number and I will Write a Kiss' challenge by grey-wardens-dont-have-dental (on Tumblr).Let there be fluff!





	1. Public Displays of Affection Make People Uncomfortable [pull me into that alley and–]

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to assault AO3 by posting each of these one by one, but I wanted to be able to upload them here and not just on Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

**Anonymous asked: Diakko and 34, would be lovely, if that's possible for you :3   
**

 

#34 - to pretend

 

“Be careful,” Diana whispered, fingers clamped around Akko’s wrist while they  weaved their way around Blytonbury’s crowds.

“It’s the two of us!” Akko scoffed, looking over her shoulder to check on their pursuers. Two, burly and mean-looking men pushed and shoved around the crowd, craning their necks to catch a glimpse of blonde and brown hair. “You _know_ we can take them on.”

“And put the non-magical residents in danger?” Diana replied sharply, ducking behind a woman’s parasol.

Akko pouted, “I hate it when you’re right.”

“This is hardly the time!” 

“Let’s turn into mice?” Akko could see they were getting closer now.

“The crowd will trample us,” Diana shook her head.

“And bigger animals will endanger them all the same,” the brunette gritted her teeth, feeling the tension boiling over while their footstep grew more and more frantic. Diana was beginning to bolt into a run. “We need to lose them. We can’t run away from them, but we can blend in–”

“I hesitate to say it but I’m Diana _Cavendish._ And _you_ were on national television stopping a missile.”

“So were you,” Akko chimed, her shins narrowly missing a fire hydrant in their haste. Her crimson eyes surveyed the location, looking for something, _anything_ , that they could use to escape pursuit. That’s when she saw it: an alley.

Diana kept her pace steady, discreetly pulling out her wand to create a communication link. “We need to let Professor Ursula know our loca–”

“Diana, pull me into that alley and kiss me.”

Diana actually _stopped,_ her jaw hanging open with an incredulous expression and–

“I swear to god, Diana,” Akko grumbled, pulling the blonde into the alley and leaning against the wall.

“Hey!”

“I saw this in a famous super hero movie,” Akko said as quickly as possible, planting Diana’s hands against the unkempt brick wall so that she was pinning Akko against it, “people are uncomfortable with public displays of affection and those idiots won’t look twice if we smooch, _so for the love of Jennifer just kiss me!_ ”

Diana blinked, and then nodded vigorously before urgently (and awkwardly) planting her lips against Akko’s.

“Mmph!” Akko squeaked, eyes clamping shut.

Diana felt like she should have apologized, but the footsteps were coming closer, and Akko was easing into her touch, and the burly men were yelling while the crowd dispersed around them, and at the center of it all–

Akko used strawberry lip gloss.

“I don’t see ‘em anymore,” they could her the man’s gravely voice.

“Let’s check ‘ere,” the other man–the one with the beard–suggested. Diana felt Akko’s hands settle on her shoulders.

To add to the effect, of course, but it was… kind of nice.

The men rounded into the corner of the alley, and it took two seconds before one of them scoffed and looked away sharply, “yikes.”

The reaction apparently caused Akko to giggle, and the sensation tickled at Diana’s lips–she could feel the curve of Akko’s smile. The blonde witch instinctively angled her head, so as to prevent their noses from bumping into each other, and she realized she could hear the soft sounds of the movement of their lips.

The retreating footsteps were an afterthought. She had knots in her stomach. Akko’s hand had made its way into her blonde hair, combing through it while the brunette stopped, only to take a breather before coming back for another kiss.

When they pulled away (only by centimeters), Akko was breathless with half-lidded eyes, “they’re gone now.”

“I know,” Diana kissed her again regardless.

“We probably need to make sure,” Akko mumbled into Diana’s lips, her arms wrapping around the other woman’s neck while she was pushed up against the wall.

“It would be prudent to do so,” Diana agreed, her hand dropping to Akko’s waist while she nearly stumbled forward because _–oh–_ did–did Akko just lick her lip?

 

* * *

 

“You said the comm signal came from here,” Croix complained. She thought that a rescue mission would have a sense of _urgency_.

“It seems I was mistaken!” Chariot sounded unusually flustered.

“What was in the alley?”

“Nothing,” the redhead said sharply, desperately pulling Croix away.


	2. Why Didn’t You Wait For My Help?! Charoix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [But all that matters now is that you’re alive]

**Anonymous asked: Charoix #23-in relief :-)-**

 

#23 - in relief

 

When Chariot opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was lilac.

“Chariot?”

The sights and sounds were coming into focus–a bit overwhelmingly, to be honest, and she felt herself wince at how _bright_ everything seemed to be. After a few blinks of her eyes, she gasped, a myriad of sensations bombarding her while she emerged from what felt like a hazy, heavy pool.

Her head hurt like a bitch.

“Don’t strain yourself.”

The voice was both familiar, yet strange. She knew that voice. She knew it over many years, but the _concern_ it was laced with was definitely something new.

Her strikingly red eyes trailed upwards to meet with turquoise. She managed to croak out, “Croix?”

There were bags under those turquoise eyes, and frankly she didn’t look put-together. How long had she been out? It looked like it was morning already. A few hours? A day? A week?

How long had Croix been waiting at her bedside?

“Does it hurt when you breath?”

“No,” Chariot strained her muscles, testing whether or not she could get up but Croix had–rather harshly–pushed her back down onto the hospital bed.

“Don’t get up. When you came back here, you abdomen was _impaled_ by a metal rod and you’re hooked up to more anesthetics than I can count on my hand.”

Right. Chariot inhaled sharply. She tried to fend off a troll; there had been an attack, she was the most combat-capable professor and–

“Why didn’t you wait for my help?”

“Because I could handle… it?”

“Evidently not,” Croix flattened her with a glare. Her calloused hands were balled into fists, flexing and relaxing in poorly-hidden frustration.

“Sorry,” Chariot mumbled. Croix looked wound-up enough to snap, and the redhead did what she knew _always_ worked, even when they were kids: she smiled.

It worked.

Croix exhaled a shaky breath and all at once her muscles seemed to give way. She leaned forward, almost carelessly, and cupped Chariot’s cheek.

“You’re alive,” she choked out.

“ _Evidently_ –” Chariot tried to tease, but Croix’s lips was soft on her own, and her eyes fluttered close and _god_ she wished she had the energy to lift her arm around the other woman–maybe apologize for worrying her, too.

But never mind; she was happy to let Croix kiss her better.

“You’re alive.”


	3. You’ve got the jitters; but you’ve also got my heart - Diakko

**rhyen0277 asked: Diakko #18 :DD |** #18 - as encouragement

 

“I’m not so sure about this after all,” Akko laughed nervously. She was pulling on the hem of her white dress, looking frail underneath the cape that flowed from her shoulders.

Diana knew better than to take her feelings in stride, so she let Akko accept her nervousness for the time being.

“I know I’ve wanted this nearly all my life, but…” Akko swallowed, peeking through the gap of the curtains. Curtains that seemed too thin, too transparent, now that it was only thing between Akko and the biggest crowd she had ever had to face.

Akko felt a warm hand trail up her forearm, squeezing reassuringly while she continued to fret, “that’s a _lot_ of people.”

“Perhaps if you visualized them all as potatoes?”

Akko sniggered, her nervous smile breaking into a grin. “I can’t believe _you_ of all people said that!”

Diana could agree to that, but it worked exactly like she hoped it would. Her respectable decorum was a small price to pay in exchange for making Akko laugh, and the blonde realized (with equal amounts of concern and amusement) that she was willing to sacrifice so much _more_ just to keep this silly, nervous wreck of a brunette happy.

And then everything went dark.

The announcer had begun his spiel. The music came thundering in, and the audience’s chatter had lulled into an anticipated silence.

Diana took Akko’s hand, intertwining their fingers while her other one settled softly against the brunette’s sternum, “what did Chariot always say?”

“A believing heart is your magic!” she replied with conviction.

“Do you believe that?”

Akko bit her lip, “of course.”

“Then remember that even if the people out there don’t–which I can assure you _won’t_ be the case,” Diana settles her palm on Akko’s cheek, “there is a heart,” she takes one of Akko’s hands and puts it over her chest, “that is unconditionally yours,” their noses touch–and Akko feels like swooning, “and that will always, _always_ , believe in you, Akko.”

Diana presses their lips together, and Akko’s eyes flutter close as they kiss behind the velvet curtain.

She decides that this moment in itself was _magic_ –and that she could take on anyone and anything in this world.


	4. Turning Saints into the Sea (Diakko)

**@mrhyde1, @random-guest, & Anonymous asked: **#46 - ...in envy / jealousy

 

Diana thought she knew what she was in for when she and Akko started dating.

It meant expanding her social circle from two friends to eight—no, maybe ten—and expecting for it to grow exponentially. It meant a better understanding of Cavendish healing magic because Akko got herself in ridiculous amounts of trouble. It meant patience, and love, and unconditional support because that girl knew how to _dream big_ ; and it meant selflessness because that’s what having a partner was all about, right?

Diana was willing to give her all that and more.

Except for the selflessness part—just for today.

“You _what_?!” Akko snorted, elbow on Andrew’s shoulder while they watched a baseball game on his phone. Baseball was a mystery to the young Cavendish. She understood it in _theory_ but what could possibly be so exciting about a glorified game of catch?

“Nearly elbowed him by the nose,” Andrew snickered, his eyes crinkling at the sides in mirth.

Akko cackled, clutching at her stomach before pulling out an exaggerated impression of aristocracy, “so unbecoming of an heir such as yourself, Lord Hanbridge!”

“Had the ball been pitched by, let’s suppose, Yu Darvish or Hideo Nomo, would you not do the same?” Andrew raised his eyebrows, amused.

“Oh!” Akko’s eyes glossed over. The names were familiar to Diana, the brunette tended to gush about her favorite Japanese players and the blonde was one to indulge. She sighed, quaintly sipping on her tea while she allowed the two to catch up. It was always like this between them—baseball, more baseball, a joke about Frank’s hair, mutual agreement regarding fear of Sucy, and of course, the inevitable—“You’re quiet, Diana!”

“Baseball isn’t my foremost interest,” she supplied.

“Which is Diana-speak for ‘I don’t like it’,” Andrew said pointedly.

Akko laughed, nodding in agreement, and somehow the action made Diana want to… what was it that Andrew did again? Right. Elbow someone in the nose.

Fortunately, Akko’s fingers threaded with hers, and the blonde had taken the liberty of placing their conjoined hands on top of the table. In plain sight. Just to be clear.

Whether or not Andrew or Akko noticed her subtle assertions, they didn’t comment on it, instead shifting their conversation from Baseball to Tennis, and honestly, how did Akko even get reception to watch the sports channels in Luna Nova?

“Thank kami-sama for Constanze,” Akko practically read her mind. “You know, we should totally hangout during the Wimbledon finals!”

Andrew’s eyes brightened a bit too much for Diana’s liking, “that’s a great idea! I know a lovely sports bar at the outskirts of Appleton—you’re already of drinking age, right?”

The brunette pumped her fist, “not that it ever stopped me!”

Diana huffed. _It’s just Andrew_ , she thought to herself while disentangling their fingers if only to snake her arm around Akko’s waist. She tightened her arm, making Akko scoot in closer, and set her chin on Akko’s shoulder while— _discreetly_ —sending a look towards her childhood friend.

Andrew laughed, throwing his hands in the air defensively because he knew her well enough at this point.

“I feel like I’m being left out in this conversation,” Akko narrowed her eyes.

“Hm?” Diana tilted her head, and she saw Akko blush a little at her uncharacteristic displays of affection.

“I think Diana’s being a bit territorial.”

“I think not,” Diana promptly replied. It was probably a mixture of harmless jealousy, the need show Andrew up, and being too close to Akko that drove her turn her head, gently lift Akko’s face by the chin, and then plant a soft, deliberate kiss on Strawberry-flavored lips.

Akko had reciprocated, and Diana decided that kissing Akko—however brief the moment might be—would always be a breath-taking experience regardless of the reason.

“ _That_ ,” Diana said smartly, “was being territorial.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, “I get it.”

Akko laughed apologetically, but leaned in towards Diana nonetheless.

“I take it that the invitation to this sports bar extends to me as well?”

“Diana!” Akko groaned.

It wouldn’t kill her to be selfish just for today.


End file.
